Talents
Class The most Important choice you have to make during your character creation venture is that of your character Military Specialization. Class may be a more familiar term if you have played an RPG before. The class that you select will greatly influence how you experience Mass Effect . For example, someone playing as an Adept or Sentinel will have vastly different gameplay experience than a player who is playing as a Soldier or Infiltrator. Each of the six classes have their own strengths and weaknesses in three different fields: Combat, Tech, and Biotics. Soldier Soldiers, are combat specialists ideal for the front lines of a firefight, Soldiers get improved health, can train in the use of all weapon types, start with the ability to use medium armour, and can specialize in heavy armour. Strength: Combat Weakness: Tech and Biotics Starting Talents: Pistols Assault Rifles Combat Armor Assault Training Unlockable Talents: Shotguns- Four points in pistol talent Sniper Rifle- Seven points in Assault rifle talent Fist Aid- Six points in Combat Armor talent Fitness- Five points in Assault Training talent . Engineer Engineers are tech specialists. Using the holographic omni-tool, they can decrypt security systems, repair or modify technical equipment, disrupt enemy weapons or shields, and heal their squad. Engineers can only use light armor and can only receive weapons training with pistols. Strength: Tech Weakness: Combat and Biotics Starting Talents: Pistols Decryption Electronics First Aid Engineer Unlockable Talents: Basic Armor- Six points in pistol talent Hacking- Seven points in Decryption talent Damping- Four points in Electronic talent Medicine- Five points in fist aid talent Adept Adepts are biotic specialists. Through upgradeale implants they can use biotic powers to lift or throw objects, Shields the squad and disable or destroy enemies. Adepts can only use light armor and can pnly receive weapons training with pistols. Strength: Biotics Weakness: Combat and Tech Starting Talents: Basic Armor Throw Warp Barrier Adept Unlockable Talents: Pistols- Five points in basic armor talent Lift- Six points in throw talent Singularity- Seven points in warp talent Stasis- Four points in barrier talent Infiltrator Infiltrators combine combat and tech abilities to specialize in killing or disabling enemiesat log range. Infiltrators are trained to use omni-tools focusing on decryption and offensive abilities rather than healing. They can use pistols or snipers rifiles and medium armor. Strength: Combat and Tech Weakness: Biotics Starting Talents: Pistols Tactical Armor Electronics Decryption Infiltrator Unlockable talents: Sniper rifile- Five points in pistol talent Fitness- Six points in Tactical armor talent Damping- Four points in electronics talent First Aid- seven points in Decryption talent Sentinel Sentinel is combine biotic and tech abilities. Typically they use biotic abilities and advance healing skills to defend allies though they can also disrupt opponents with biotic or tech attacks. They are more effcient at tech and biotics that other classesbut at the expense of combat. Sentinels is can only use light armor and reeive no advanced weapon training. Strength: Biotics and Tech Weakness: Tech Starting Talent: Throw Barrier Decryption First Aid Sentinel Unlockable Talents: Lift- Seven points in throw talent Stasis- Six points in barrier talent Electronic- Four points in Decryption talent Medicine- Five points in first aid talent Vanguard Vanguard are biotic warriors. They combine biotics and weapons to take down opponents and are especially deadly at short range. They use pistols and shotguns and can specialize in medium armor. Strength: Combat and Biotics. Weakness: Tech Starting Talents: pistols Assault Training Throw Warp Vanguard Unlockable Talents: Shotguns- Six points in pistol talent Tactical Armor- Five points in Assault Training talent Lift- Seven points in throw talent Barrier- Four points in warp talent